


A Sweet Treat

by Devilish_Owl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Felix is an Agreste, First Dates, I AM GONNA FILL THAT TAG UP I LOVE IT WHEN FELIX IS IN TOO DEEP, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Smitten Felix (Miraculous Ladybug), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eventually becomes, yall this is so soft i cant handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilish_Owl/pseuds/Devilish_Owl
Summary: Felix grumbled under his breath the longer he stared at his wardrobe. He was Felix Agreste, the son of one of the most influential people in Paris!So why was he having such a difficult time choosing between what color tie he should choose?!akaFelix is more smitten for his good friend Marinette than he thought and he's only sinking deeper
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 12
Kudos: 417





	A Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> yall i took so long to finish this bc i went on and off BUT NOW IM FINALLY DONE AND SCREAMS  
> i wanted to write more from the outline i had but can u see i was getting tired of writing this part asdfghgfd

Felix grumbled under his breath the longer he stared at his wardrobe. He was Felix Agreste, the son of one of the most influential people in Paris! 

So why was he having such a difficult time choosing between what color tie he should choose?!

Felix contemplated on giving Gabriel, his uncle a call, but after a second he shook his head. 

If Gabriel couldn't spare one minute to his own son, there's no way he would give spare a second with his nephew.

He knew the logistics of things, not fashion. He could call his cousin, Adrien, instead but Felix thought about it for a second before scrapping the idea entirely. 

He was going out with Marinette today. Felix had offered to check out a new cafe that he’d thought she would like and Marinette agreed. It wasn’t until a few minutes ago that he realized that he had practically asked Marinette on a date.

Thus his situation.

Felix was normally calm and collected, making such a big deal out of this was something out of character even for himself; while he did not care for his own love life, Marinette was just _different_. 

Marinette was his complete opposite in almost every aspect. Like her baked goods and smile, she was sweet and warm to Felix’s cold and bitter demeanor. And while Felix initially thought they would clash against each other, for once in his life his predictions in someone was wrong. Marinette proved him wrong.

Marinette became his friend, probably his only one at school that he would actively seek out if he wanted to. She has proven herself to be everything that Felix thought she would never be.

Despite being opposites in personality, Felix saw her as his equal. Though he wasn’t going to lie how this impromptu “date” was starting to shed new light on Felix’s feelings for the girl. 

Felix shook his head, no, these feelings will pass once the day is over and their “date” was really just two friends hanging out. Marinette clearly has a crush on Adrien since the beginning. 

Felix blinked, then frowned. Remembering her crush on his cousin dampened his mood a bit.

As Marinette would pine for Adrien, some days Felix wished that Marinette would just give up and move on from him. 

Of course when Felix does tell her, stubborn meets stubborn and nothing is accomplished. 

While Felix doesn’t think of Adrien too badly, aside from being concerned over the number of girls that are always trying to gain his attention yet Adrien would turn a blind eye to them, it frustrated Felix to see his cousin be so oblivious. 

Chloe is horrible in every aspect of herself, constantly belittling others to make her more supreme than she actually is. Lila was as fake as all the stories she told and Felix was heavily convinced that she was a sociopath. Kagami was… not what he expected. Felix does believe that Adrien and Kagami were both wasting their time with each other after hearing how their ice skating date went.

And then there was Marinette, someone who has been a constant support for Adrien. Yes, she had some tendencies when it came to Adrien, but all in for his well-being. Yet… Adrien couldn’t do the same for her.

Marinette deserved to be with someone who made her happy, who valued her well-being mentally and emotionally. 

Which is why Felix was taking her to the new cafe in the first place. It was small and cozy, the atmosphere had a very homely feeling, something Felix thought would be a good place for Marinette to relax and sketch up some designs. 

Felix looked up at a nearby clock. He only had thirty minutes to pick up Marinette. And yet he was still here. 

A knock at his door and a deep voice called out, “Felix? May I come in?” 

Ah. It was his father.

“You may.” he permitted. The door opened and an older man with a similar appearance to Felix entered the room. “Is there something you wish to discuss with me, father?” Felix asked, turning towards the man. 

His father’s eyes crinkled with amusement as he looked at his son. “There was, but I guess that can wait? You seem to be busy at the moment non?” he walked closer to where Felix is before glancing at his wardrobe. “Why do I feel like you’ve been standing here for the last ten minutes?”

“Make that an hour…” Felix muttered. He side-glanced over at his father, who in turn looked at him asking for an explanation. Felix’s face flushed in embarrassment as he averted his eyes and followed up, “I’m supposed to go somewhere with a friend and I have to pick her up in half an hour.” Felix could feel his father’s eyebrows lift up and his eyes twinkling. 

“Is it just you and that one friend?” Felix wanted to sink into the ground because he knew that tone. It’s the tone that you hear from parents when you’re going out with _one_ friend.

“Yes… Yes, it is.” He heard his father hum. 

Felix wished he never gave his father permission to come into his room now.

“And you’re picking her up?”

“ _Father…_ ” Felix growled. His father chuckled, holding up his hands in defeat. 

“Alright alright. It’s just…” his father looked at Felix with tenderness and fondness which Felix couldn’t help but soften at a little. “It’s been so long since you’ve shown such concerns about your appearance because of someone else. I’m glad that person is someone you have the utmost trust in.”

Felix mulled over his father’s words and it was true. He had been so shut off about other people’s opinions on him that he felt his own feelings being dull for him. Then there was Marinette, the one who brought life back into his senses. Felix softly smiled, “I’m glad that she was the one.”

His father smiled at him and patted Felix on the shoulder. “You should bring her over so we can meet her.” 

“And let you and mother eat her alive?” Felix instantly deadpanned at his father. “I’m afraid I have to decline father.” His father let out a hearty laugh, patting Felix on the back.

“Felix my son, you know I don’t bite! I can’t speak on behalf of your mother though,” he whispered before another laugh broke out from him. 

Felix hated that he felt amused by this conversation.

“But in any case, just skip the tie this time ok? And while you claim it’s not a date, I know this is a date,” Felix glared at him, his father still continued, “You want to be comfortable, make your friend feel comfortable. Unless you’re out to impress her parents then by all means.”

“Father!” Felix sputtered, his ears now red. His eyes landed on the clock nearby. Oh crap, it’s been twenty minutes. Felix only had ten minutes to pick Marinette up. “I apologize father but I really must be going now.” In his haste, Felix grabbed a coat from his wardrobe and started speed-walking out of his room.

Felix reached the limo parked outside of his house. His father was at the doorway watching him and with his hand half-cupping his mouth, Felix could hear his father echo out to him as he was starting to get into the limo, “Have fun, Felix! Let your friend know that she’s always welcome to dinner!” 

“GOODBYE FATHER!” Felix yelled, hiding his red face behind his hand once he slipped into the car. “Please drop me off at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.” he muffled through his hand. Thankfully the driver simply obliged, allowing Felix to regain some bits of composure. 

The vehicle rolled up to his destination. Briefly thanking the driver, Felix stepped out face to face with the bakery’s doors. He breathed, his nerves were on fire. There was no need after all this wasn’t supposed to be a date it was never Felix’s intention. 

Opening the door and stepping through Felix was hit with the scent of baked goods and bread. It felt… warm, like comfort, something Felix appreciated. An older woman stepped in front of him with a welcoming smile.

“Hello! Are you by any chance Felix?”

Felix blinked looking at the woman. Blue hair, grey eyes, a gentle smile to match. Marinette’s mother. “Ah, yes, I am.” 

The woman gleefully smiled. “Oh, it’s nice to finally meet you! I’m Marinette’s mother please call me Sabine. I’m always trying to get Marinette to bring you over considering how much she talks about you!” 

Felix’s mind came to a halt, she talks about him? 

“I am flattered that she does.” Felix coughed, ignoring the flutter in his stomach. “Is Marinette here by any chance?”

“She is! I’ll go get her.” Sabine said, going upstairs. With the commotion outside, naturally, it attracted attention because soon after the woman left, a man’s head popped out from another door to look over. 

His eyes pinpointed at Felix and he couldn’t help but tense up from the unexpected attention. Then there was a glimmer of realization in the man’s eyes as he pointed out, “Ah, so you’re the boy my girl likes so much!” 

What.

Before Felix could even wrap his mind around what he just heard, the other man stepped out and— holy hell he’s a giant. The man stepped out and outstretched a hand out for Felix to shake. He reached out only for his hand to be grasped and such a vigorous force. “Thank you so much for taking such good care of my daughter! I’m Tom and come by to our bakery anytime, you’re more than welcome to!” Tom finally lets go of Felix’s hand and it took him a few seconds to regain himself.

“Thank you for the offer…” Tom nodded then the expression in his eyes shifted when he looked at Felix again. Oh no.

“Now Felix,” the older man started, Felix was internally sweating. “I’m sure you know but Marinette is my sweet daughter. And as her father, I have to make sure to spot any problems that might be affecting my little girl’s happiness. Lately,” his face turned more solemn. “I have noticed how quiet our girl has become. She doesn’t gush to us about her friends as much as she used to. She doesn’t go out of the house as much to hang out with them. She tries to reassure us that everything’s fine, but I know my Marinette. Suddenly I feel like she has no one else by her side anymore…”

Felix stayed silent because he was aware of the behavioral changes in Marinette. Ever since Lila… To say Felix hated her classmates was an understatement, he was  _ disgusted _ by them. 

“But then she comes in talking about this boy,” Tom said, cutting Felix out of his thoughts. “How this boy doesn’t make her feel left out, that he made sure her feelings mattered and defended her, and I can sleep well at night knowing that my little girl is back because someone’s finally there for her.” he then looked over at Felix with a warm smile and gaze. “She's happiest when she talks about you.”

_ So am I… _ Felix thought. “Marinette is a very caring girl, I’m surprised she still chooses to talk to me despite my overall attitude. I must admit, our first impressions weren’t… good, but I can’t say I regret any of that because Marinette has become a very dear friend to me.”

“Just a friend?” Tom wiggled his eyebrows. Felix chose to stay silent and the man let out a hearty laugh. “I’m sorry, but it’s just that Marinette says the same thing about you with the exact look!”

Felix raised an eyebrow. “What look?”

“Marinette has this look in her eyes that says she would move to the moon and back for this friend.”

Felix’s wanted his heart to stop, but instead went the opposite direction and raced forward. 

His own heart was a traitor to his body.

Felix coughed. “M. Dupain surely you are mistaken. Marinette still harbors feelings for A-”

“Adrien? You mean the model boy? Trust me Felix, I know I may be old and be a little clueless when it comes to young love, but feelings change over time, and I know Marinette knows that as well. Besides, you have the same look as well.”

Did he really? Sure Marinette is someone close to him and someone who he held onto dearly, but surely that wasn’t the case right? “I don’t think I understand what you’re talking about.” Felix coughed to hide his flushed face. Tom only gave him a knowing smile.

Where was Marinette when Felix needs her the most right now.

“Just think about it more in-depth alright? Be honest with yourself, especially to your heart.” And he points to emphasize his advice. Hasty footsteps made its way down the stairs and Felix watched as Marinette make her way down with a flushed expression.

“S-Sorry you had to wait for me!” Marinette apologized, biting her bottom lip. “I was spending all of last night designing this dress, but I guess I worked on it a bit too much and I overslept.” Marinette sheepishly said.

“But anyway we should get going!” Marinette perked right up, quickly giving her father a hug and hooking her arm around Felix’s. “Bye Maman! Papa!” she shouted over her shoulder, hastily dragging Felix out of the bakery before her father could even say goodbye. 

Once out, Marinette released Felix’s arm and looked at him with slight panic. “They didn’t say anything too embarrassing right?”

“Well,” Felix started. “I’m only assuming that your parents too thought this was a date.” Felix looked over to see Marinette’s blush deepen to confirm his suspicions. He patted her shoulder in condolences. “Don’t worry my father suspected of the same thing as well and I pray that my mother will have mercy on me, which I doubt.” Marinette softly snorted and Felix’s bastard of a heart thumped knowing that he got that cute reaction from her. “But regardless, we should get going now before the cafe gets too crowded.”

“O-oh right!” Marinette looked over at Felix for a second. “If you ever need any place to run to from your mom, my doors are always open.” she teased with a lighthearted smile. 

Felix found himself smiling back. “Well if you’re offering how can I refuse? Just have those doors ready when you get a text message from me.” Marinette giggled and Felix found himself staring at her with such fondness. He quickly averted his eyes, looking somewhere else to calm his heart. 

When they both got to the cafe they took a seat in one of the outdoor tables. Felix watched as Marinette looked around with pure fascination in her eyes. 

“This place is so cute!” Marinette cooed. “And their pastries are cute too! Look at this Felix!” she said, turning over the menu for Felix to see her finger pointing at  [ one particular set of donuts that were shaped like a cat ](https://www.demilked.com/magazine/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/adorable-japanese-sweets-wagashi-4.jpg) , each one unique to the other. “These other ones look so good too! I have to try each and every one of them soon!”

“Don’t let your father hear that,” Felix chuckled. “He might get jealous that another bakery is stealing his daughter away.”

Marinette giggled and Felix could feel his heartbeat faster from hearing the girl laugh. “I might have to take my parents out here one day too, just so that they can stop eating their own pastries once and awhile.” She looked back up at Felix that made him freeze, like a deer in headlights Felix froze under Marinette’s bluebell gaze. “Thanks for hanging out with me today Felix. It means a lot to me that you picked me to check out this cafe.” Marinette said so softly and sincere that it threw Felix off guard.

“Of course,” Felix coughed in an attempt to recompose himself and to hide the dusting of blush on his cheeks. “There’s no one else I would have chosen,” he stated cooly.

Once those words slipped out of Felix's mouth, time felt like it slowed down for that brief moment. 

There was an implication. 

An implication that he would choose Marinette, and only Marinette regardless of the situation. It took a few seconds after saying those words for Felix to realize that implication, and looking up at Marinette, knowing how clever she was, he could see that she caught on too. 

Though they were outside surrounded by the bustling noise of the streets around them, all Felix could hear was loud silence. 

"W-Well," Marinette spoke up, breaking the silence. She opened her mouth, but ultimately speechless as the words she wanted to say weren't coming out. But she looked up at Felix, so shyly, so sweet, from underneath her eyelashes and said, "Thank you, that… that means a lot to me..." 

Felix stared at the blushing girl in front of him, no doubt in his mind that he too was blushing as well. 

“Excuse me!”

Time resumed as both teens were brought back to their surroundings. Standing by their table was a server holding out a tray. With a patient smile, they lowered the tray and handled out their orders. “One Earl Grey tea and one Tiramisu for the cute couple,”

“O-Oh! W-We’re not a couple!” Marinette squeaked, waving her hands. 

The server blinked then gasped softly. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I assumed the two of you were on a date!”

Both teens turned more beet red than they already had. 

“We aren’t,” Felix coughed. “She’s just a very dear friend to me.” The word ‘friend’ left his mouth and left a foul taste behind. He took a sip of his tea in hopes of washing out that aftertaste while Marinette nodded vigorously. 

The server looked between them and smiled to themselves. “Well if you say so if you need anything else don’t hesitate to call one of us!” The two nodded as they looked away from the server. With that, the server turned and left, not without musing to themselves on how it’s a shame they weren’t a couple. 

Heart thumping fast and his face warmer than the sun itself, Felix lifted up his cup of tea to take a sip. Marinette similarly picked up a fork and started taking a small bite of her cake. Felix had the joy of watching Marinette’s eyes sparkle and her face morph into absolute glee.

Surely there had to be a law against being this adorable.

“I have to admit, I never thought you were one for something a bit bitter like coffee,” Felix said. Marinette hummed in response.

“Not really, but I like to try new things out when I haven’t. This Tiramisu isn’t too overly bitter from the coffee though, actually, it’s really good! It’s so light and creamy and not overly too sweet! It’s right up your alley, here!” Marinette swipes a piece off of her cake, presenting it directly to Felix’s mouth. 

Felix subconsciously leaned over and opened his mouth, accepting the piece of cake. The taste of cheese with hints of cocoa and lingering bitter nodes of coffee washed over his taste buds. Huh, it really was up his alley. 

"Thank you." Felix looked up to see Marinette's frozen posture. Her eyes widen and her cheeks fully flushed. The fork in her hand that she fed him with almost slipped out of her hand.

Wait… the fork she fed him with.

_ Oh. _

Felix's face lit up for what he assumed the umpteen time today as he just stared at Marinette with the same expression. Before Felix could apologize, Marinette’s hand was already reeling back and the girl was already starting to combust.

“I’m-I’m so so-sorry Felix!” Marinette said, clearly flustered. “I-I wasn’t thinking my h-hand was moving on i-it’s own!”

Felix gently grabbed Marinette’s hand, forcing her to look him directly in his eyes. “Marinette,” he said calmly despite how red his own face, “It’s fine.”

Marinette blinked at him with uncertainty. “A-Are you sure…?”

Felix nodded, letting go of Marinette’s hand and ignoring the little voice in his head on how her hand could fit his. “You already force feed me treats at school,” he said with a lighthearted tone. “This is no different to me.”

Marinette softly smiles as shoulders lower slightly, Felix could still see there was something on the girl’s mind but didn’t bring it back up. The two of them continue their conversation, discussing on Marinette’s new sketched designs, and listening to Felix complain about some students at school.

At one point Marinette looked at her phone and jumped. “Oh it’s already 5 o’clock?!” Felix blinked, it’s already been two hours? Trying his best to hide his disappointment, Felix got up from his seat and started putting his coat back on. 

Felix looked up to see Marinette shuffling in her spot. “Is something the matter?”

“Well I,” Marinette started, then paused, her cheeks flaring up. “I was wondering… If… If you would like to walk me back home…?” Then she looked up and all Felix could see was a sea of hopeful blue.

As if Felix could ever refuse her.

He softly smiled at her and nodded. “Of course, shall we?” Marinette relaxed with relief and smiled, following right next to Felix as they walked back home continuing their conversation as if it never ended.

When they arrived back to a familiar bakery, Felix can’t help but feel the same disappointment from before coming back at him with a full force. He turned toward Marinette, “Well, I guess all things come to an end. Marinette, thank you for coming with me.” 

“It was my pleasure,” Marinette chimed. “Thank you for inviting me.” She looked up at Felix and he couldn’t help but look back. 

_ Marinette has this look in her eyes that says she would move to the moon and back for this friend. _

Tom’s words echo in his head and when Felix looks at Marinette, he could see it. 

There was warmth in her smile and immense fondness in her eyes. The light blush on her cheeks brightens up her freckles like they were stars appearing in the starry night.

Felix thought for a while. “As I said, ” he spoke up, and with a spark of courage he held Marinette’s hand and leaned down low enough to bring her hand to his lips. “There’s no one else I would have chosen.” and kissed the top of her hand. 

Felix peered up, relishing in the flustered expression and the blush on Marinette’s face and smiled.

If Marinette looked at him like he worth moving the moon, then Felix would go through space for her. 

It was that simple.


End file.
